Cleaning bathrooms has never been a pleasant task. Particularly bothersome to many individuals is the scrubbing of soap films from bathtubs and sinks which often requires a significant amount of physical labor performed in an uncomfortable, stooped position. A need presently exists, therefore, for a labor-saving device which will reduce the amount of work and time required by a user to scrub a bathtub, sink or other dirty surface.